Tres amores, tres obstáculos: Universidad Twilight
by Bella Potter Cullen xD
Summary: Bella Swan, Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale son unas estudiantes de la Universidad Twilight. ¿Que pasará cuando lleguen Edward Cullen, Emmett Mtccarty y Jasper Whitlock igualandolas en cualidades? Mi primer Fic, mala en summarys, pasen..E/B R/E A/J
1. Universidad Twilight

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Summary:Bella Swan es una simple estudiante de Universidad, estudia Literatura, sus mejores amigas son Alice Brandon que estudia diseño de modas, además de baile y Rosalie Hale que estudia mecánica, las tres son las mejores de la clase, y las más hermosas de la universidad.

¿Qué pasara cuando llegue Edward Cullen a literatura igualando a Bella? Y Emmett Mccarty que sabe demasiado de mecánica? Y qué decir de Jasper Whitlock toca muy bien, y baila excelente?

Ahora ellos se convierten en los más guapos y deseados de la Universidad Twilight.

**POV Bella.**

-Alice ya te dije que no me quiero poner eso!! Es demasiado escotado- le dije histérica, ¿Qué no entendía que era demasiado escotado?

-Pero Bella, no es escotado, apenas te llega debajo de las axilas- me dijo con su carita de puchero a la que sabía no me podía negar.

-Está bien Alice, pero sólo porque es el primer día de clases- le conteste dándome por vencida. Hoy era el primer día de clases y el penúltimo año de nuestras carreras. Nos avisaron que éste día llegarían nuevos alumnos, y por ser las mejores de la universidad nos tocaría enseñarles los salones, lugares, punto de reunión, en sí toda la universidad.

No sabíamos mucho de ellos, pero sabíamos se llamaban Edward Cullen, Emmett Mccarty y Jasper Whitlock. Eran de nuestra edad y curiosamente Edward estaba en mi carrera, Emmett en la de Rose, y Jasper en la de Alice. Yo era Isabella Swan, pero no me gusta Isabella así que me dicen Bella, mis mejores amigas y hermanas eran Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale. Estudiamos en la Universidad Twilight. Rosalie es hermosa ha tenido novios, pero con ninguno ha llegado a un año, Alice ha tenido muchos pretendientes pero no le ha interesado ninguno. Yo también he tenido pretendientes pero no ha llegado el hombre ideal. Éramos las mejores de nuestra clase, pues nos apasionaba lo que estudiábamos. Alice nos vestía y se encargaba del diseño del departamento, Rose arreglaba nuestros autos y yo me encargaba de administrar el dinero y que no se pasaran los gastos. Teníamos una buena fortuna, pero no por eso íbamos a gastar. Alice tiene su porshe Amarillo, yo mi Mercedes Guardián, y Rose su BMW M3 convertible rojo que era en el que nos transportábamos la mayoría del tiempo.

-Vamos que se nos hace tarde- gritó Rosalie desde la planta baja de nuestro departamento sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si Rose, espera déjame cambiarme rápido- le exclamé esperando me escuchara.

Me cambié rápidamente y ya era muy tarde para hacerme una cola de caballo, así que solamente me puse un broche adornando mi cabello.

Llegamos justo a tiempo a la Universidad, estacionamos el convertible y entramos a la dirección donde nos dijeron fuéramos para esperar a los nuevos alumnos.

-Buenos días directora- saludé cortésmente a Reneé Dwyer era la directora del colegio y mi madre aunque sólo mis mejores amigas lo sabían.

- Buenos días chicas, los nuevos alumnos no tardan en llegar- nos dijo mi madre guiñándonos un ojo sin saber porqué.

A los 5 minutos de llegar el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Sí, hágalos pasar por favor, gracias- contestó mamá- Ahí vienen chicas.

En menos de 2 minutos se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a un chico alto, con cabello cobrizo y despeinado, ojos verdes y hermosos, buen cuerpo, y su cara reflejaba amabilidad. Luego entró un chico más alto, muy musculoso, con cabello negro corto y rizos, sonriente, parecía bromista, al final entró un chico más o menos del mismo tamaño que el primero pero éste tenía ojos azules, el cabello le llegaba más arriba de los hombros y era color rubio, también era musculoso, y su cara reflejaba tranquilidad.

-Buenos días directora- el primero que entro fue el principal en hablar- Lamentamos el retraso, pero venimos de Los Ángeles, y batallamos en encontrar la Universidad- terminó cortésmente.

-No hay problema Edward- así que este chico guapo se llamaba Edward- Lo comprendo, bueno tomen asiento- terminó Reneé.

-Ella es Bella Swan- sonreí- y él es Edward Cullen- el asintió viéndome- A Bella le toca enseñarte la Universidad, pues ella también está en Literatura- continuó mi madre.

-Ella es Alice Brandon- dijo mi mamá señalando a Alice- y él es Jasper Whitlock- continuó mamá sonriente- Ustedes coinciden en las clases de baile, así que tú Alice le enseñaras a Jasper la Universidad- indicó Reneé.

-Y tú Rosalie Hale le enseñaras a Emmett Mccarty la Universidad ya que ambos estudian mecánica- concluyó mamá señalando a ambos.

-Mucho gusto- dijimos Alice, Rose y yo al mismo tiempo, y ante tal gesto reímos los 7.

-Gusto el nuestro- expresaron juntos Edward, Jasper y Emmett y volvimos a carcajear todos.

-Bueno adelante, faltan 20 minutos para que comiencen las clases y todavía deben mostrarles la Universidad- nos apuró mamá.

Nos levantamos de nuestros lugares y nos despedimos de la directora. Le mostré a Edward todos los salones, el gimnasio, el salón de baile, de teatro y de canto, la cafetería, la enfermería, los baños, en fin, toda la universidad. Hasta donde sabía los tres eran primos, venían de los Ángeles porque apenas lograron convencer a sus papás que eran lo suficientemente responsables para vivir solos, le gustaba la música clásica, componía canciones y tocaba el piano, no había tenido novia, su papá se llamaba Carlisle Cullen y su mamá Esme, tenían fortuna, los papás de Emmett y Jasper ya habían muerto y vivían con ellos. Y sin saberlo, se nos pasó más de los 20 minutos.

-Dios! Son las 8:20, nos hemos pasado 20 minutos- exclamé asustada.

-Quieta, vamos, podemos llegar a tiempo- me contestó con completa tranquilidad, jalándome para salir carriendo.

_**Hola!! Es mi primer fic.. Se me ocurrió de la nada, y me puse a escribirlo, quisiera saber si vale la pena continuarlo o no, espero reviews para saber si continuarlo.. Ya estoy en el segundo capítulo..**_

**_Saludos!!_**


	2. Conociendo a Edward, Jasper y Emmett

**POV Bella**

-Perdón señorita Jane- dije exhausta pues llegamos corriendo.

-No hay problema señorita Swan, la directora me avisó que usted y el señor Cullen podrían llegar tarde- me dijo entre fastidia y tranquilidad.

-¿Podemos entrar?- pregunté con miedo.

-Claro, usted y el señor Cullen serán compañeros de banca, adelante- me dijo con alegría.

-Vamos, es por acá- le susurré a Edward- yo no tenía a nadie de compañero de banca- musité.

La clase transcurrió con calma, Edward era muy bueno en literatura, me daba envidia pero a la vez no sé porque pero él era feliz y yo me sentía feliz. El timbre de descanso sonó, y me levanté recogiendo mis libros y cuadernos echándolos a mi mochila.

-Vamos, me imagino que Rose y Alice ya están en la cafetería con Emmett y Jasper- propuse ¿alegre?

Edward sólo asintió.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería tal y como lo pronostiqué ahí estaban Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper.

-Sí que conoces bien a tus hermanas- me dijo sonriente Edward

-No son mis hermanas, son mis mejores amigas, pero vaya que las quiero como hermanas- le mascullé contenta- Y las conozco como la palma de mi mano- terminé feliz.

-Hola Bella, Edward- nos chilló Alice desde la mesa sonriente.

-Veo que estás muy feliz Alice- le dije cuando llegamos a la mesa.

-Sí, lo estoy, y te cuento después de clases- agregó cuando la miré con cara interrogante.

-Y bueno, ¿cómo les ha ido en su primer día de clases en Twilight?- preguntó Rose

-A mi excelente, con una compañera tan buena- dijo Emmett ¿coqueteándole a Rose? Y agregó algo más que no pude escuchar.

-Pues mi compañera es de lo mejor, y me la he pasado muy bien- musitó Jasper sonriente hacia Alice.

-Y Bella es la mejor de todas- dijo Edward- Perdón Alice, Rose pero Bella es la mejor- dijo divertido Edward. Y no se la razón pero eso hizo dar un vuelco a mi corazón.

-Gracias, pero no excedas- le susurré sonrojándome.

El resto del día transcurrió sin problemas y muy alegre, Edward me estaba cayendo muy bien y creo que me estaba empezando a gustar. Ya sabía mucho de él y el de mí. Sólo nos encargaron de tarea hacer un mini relato con nuestro compañero de banca y traerlo para el próximo lunes

**POV Alice**

Le enseñé a Jasper toda la Universidad. Ya sabía mucho sobre él y creo que me gustaba, el tan solo verlo me hacía sonreír. Sus papás como los míos ya estaban muertos, él bailaba muy bien y tocaba la guitarra también, Edward y Emmett eran sus primos y vivían con sus tíos Carlisle y Esme Cullen desde que sus papás murieron. Jasper tenía demasiadas cualidades, era amable, tenía la tranquilidad que a mí me faltaba y yo la locura que le era necesaria, bailaba muy bien al igual que yo, sabía mucho de historia, era muy inteligente, sabía bastante de moda aunque claro que no era fanático como yo, era sencillo, divertido, guapo, era de mi misma edad y ya no continúo porque aquí vienen Bella y Edward muy sonrientes por cierto.

-Hola Bella, Edward- les chillé muy feliz y sonriente desde nuestra mesa.

-Veo que estás muy feliz Alice- me dijo Bella cuando llegó a la mesa.

-Sí, lo estoy- le contesté- y te cuento después de clases- agregué ante la cara de interrogación de mi hermanita, porque la quería como si lo fuera.

-Y bueno, ¿cómo les ha ido en su primer día de clases en Twilight?- preguntó Rose.

-A mi excelente, con una compañera tan buena- dijo Emmett coqueteándole a Rose, cosa que no me sorprendía- Y tan hermosa- agregó aunque solo yo lo escuché.

- Pues mi compañera es de lo mejor, y me la he pasado muy bien- musitó Jasper sonriente hacia mi haciendo que yo me muriera de la vergüenza.

-Y Bella es la mejor de todas- dijo Edward muy alegre, cosa que me hizo estar feliz pero a la vez molesta- Perdón Alice, Rose pero Bella es la mejor- dijo Edward divertido. Y no sé pero intuí que eso hizo muy feliz a Bella.

-Gracias, pero no excedas- susurró Bella sonrojada.

Nos tocó volver a clases y el resto del día pasó alegre, claro junto con Jasper quien no. Nos encargaron hacer una coreografía con la canción Pose de Daddy Yankee con quien quisiéramos, pero eso sí, una mujer y un hombre, Jasper se me acercó preguntándome si quería estar con él y claro que quise.

**POV Rosalie**

En cuanto salimos de la oficina Emmett comenzó a coquetearme cosa que no me molestó no sé porque como lo habría hecho con otros chicos. Le enseñé toda la Universidad. Sabía que sus padres como los míos y los de Alice ya habían muerto y desde entonces vivían con sus tíos Carlisle y Esme quienes eran unos padres para ellos, y su primo Edward. Hacía mucho ejercicio pues le encantaba, sabía mucho de mecánica y le sorprendía pero le gustaba que una mujer estuviera en esa carrera. Sabía mucho sobre él y el sobre mí, y creo que éste hombre era muy diferente con los que he salido. Era amable, sencillo, divertido, bromista, guapo, musculoso, le gustaba lo que a mí, había tenido novias pero no habían llegado a un año al igual que yo pero porque sus novias eran superficiales y se creían mejor que todas, eran demasiado celosas y solo querían estar en su cama. Emmett era dulce, y tierno, eso lo sabía, necesitas conocerlo muy bien para saber cómo era.

-Hola Bella, Edward- les chilló Alice a los aludidos que venían entrando a la cafetería muy sonrientes.

-Veo que estás muy feliz Alice- le dijo Bella

-Sí, lo estoy- le contestó la duendecillo- Y te cuento después de clases- masculló Alice ante la cara interrogativa de Bella.

-Y bueno, ¿cómo les ha ido en su primer día de clases en Twilight?- pregunté sacando conversación.

-A mi excelente, con una compañera tan buena-contestó Emmett coqueteándome.- Y tan- no pude escuchar lo que iba a agregar porque comenzó a hablar Jasper pero me pareció que Alice sí.

-Pues mi compañera es de lo mejor y me la he pasado muy bien- musitó Jasper sonriente hacia Alice, cosa ante la cual estaba segura se moría de vergüenza.

-Y Bella es la mejor de todas- dijo Edward alegre, esto me hizo sentir feliz por mi amiga, pero a la vez triste- Perdón Alice, Rose pero Bella es la mejor- terminó Edward divertido. Y sin saber porqué entreví que eso a Bella la hizo muy feliz.

-Gracias pero no excedas- objetó Bella sonrojada.

Cuando volvimos a clases el día paso sin contratiempos y yo estaba muy feliz al lado de Emmett, me sentía protegida. Nos dijeron que debíamos estudiar bien como arreglar un moto pues con nuestro compañero de banda (que era Emmett) íbamos a arreglarlo bien porque iba a contar para nuestra calificación del bimestre.

**_Hola!! El segundo capítulo, quisiera saber si de verdad debería continuarlo o no._**

**_Saludos!!_**


	3. Tareas

**Bella POV**

Salí del salón al lado de Edward y nos encontramos con Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett esperándonos, nos despedimos y nos subimos al auto de Rose.

-Sí que son simpáticos los chicos nuevos ¿no lo creen?- comenzó Rose en un tono tierno (aunque claro que se refería solo a Emmett)

-Sí, y sobre todo Jasper- dijo Alice queriendo dar saltitos en el auto.

-Duende cuidado, no estamos en la casa- me burlé- Pues sinceramente los tres son geniales, pero prefiero a Edward.

-Hay obvio ¡no! ¡Emm es mejor!- me contradijo Rose

-¡No! Es Jazz y ¡se callan!- nos dijo Alice algo "molesta"

-A mí nadie me quitará de la cabeza que Edward es mejor, y se nota que les gustan porque ¡ya hasta apodos les tienen!- les dije divertida.

-mm, cada quien sus opiniones, abajo chicas que ya llegamos, Bella te toca hacer la comida- comentó Rose

-ajá, a mí siempre me toca hacer la comida, bueno si no queremos que ocurra un accidente así debe ser siempre jaja- le contesté.

Entramos al departamento, yo directo a la cocina a preparar crepé, Alice directo a la lap-top y Rose se recostó en el sillón de la sala a ver la televisión. Cuando terminé las llamé y comenzamos a comer.

-No cabe duda que te iría mejor como cocinera que como escritora – me alago Rosalie.

-Sip!- la apoyó Alice.

-¡Hay chicas! Ustedes siempre queriéndome encontrar cualidades- les contesté.

-Bella, ¿cuándo entenderás que eres una chica llena de cualidades?- me retó Rosalie.

-El día que los cerdos vuelen- dijo sarcásticamente Alice recogiendo la mesa.

-Chicas, no es tenga autoestima baja, sino que veo mi realidad- les dije entre seria y triste.

-Tienes razón Alice, eso sucederá el día que los cerdos vuelen, bueno lindas hay que apurarnos en tener todo en orden y estar listas para cuando lleguen los chicos- dijo Rose cambiando de tema.

-A Alice le toca lavar los platos y recoger la mesa-comenté-Yo los lavé ayer, y Rose antier.

-¿Porqué siempre yo?-dijo Alice haciendo puchero.

-Ay Alice obvio no, la que siempre hace las labores de la casa soy yo-le contradije divertida.

Alice lavó los platos y recogió la mesa, yo preparé el escritorio para cuando llegara Edward comenzar a escribir el relato. Rose preparó los libros de mecánica en la sala, y Alice arregló todo para hacer la coreografía con Jasper.

Tin long, sonó el timbre.

Rápidamente percibí las sonrisas en mis hermanas (y en mí).

-Yo abro- suspiré.

Camine normalmente a la puerta y los invité a pasar.

Edward y yo trabajamos sin problemas, a su lado me sentía tan bien, tan valorada, tan tranquila y cómoda.

El relato trató en sí de una chica que se enamoraba de un vampiro, el cual también la amaba y de cómo vencieron algunos obstáculos.

-Yo lo llevo ¿o tu?-me dijo Edward en cuanto terminamos.

-Si gustas yo-Le contesté.

-Perfecto, no hay problema-me sonrió con una deslumbrante y torcida sonrisa.

¡Me estaba gustando mucho este chico!

**Rosalie POV**

No, definitivamente era un error tener de compañero de banca a Emmett.

No podía estudiar con él, me hacía reír o simplemente no dejaba de mirar sus músculos, lo peor era que…

-¿Qué piensas preciosa?- me dijo Emmett en un tono coqueto pero a la vez tierno.

-En... en… que debemos estudiar si queremos obtener una buena calificación – le contesté improvisando.

-Bueno, comencemos- me respondió derrotado.

Fue fácil y a la vez difícil, fácil porque ambos ya sabíamos eso y sabíamos mucho de mecánica, difícil porque no podía dejar de hacerme reír o verme y yo no podía quitar mis ojos de sus músculos.

¡Emmett me encantaba! No cómo cualquier chico sino de una manera especial

**Alice POV**

Jazz, Jazz, Jazz, éste hombre es genial. Lo adoro, baila tan bien, tiene tanta creatividad, están amable, es tan..

-Y luego bajamos, tocamos el piso y nos levantamos en un salto, ¿qué te parece?- me sacó Jazz de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Ah ah perfecto- le contesté algo perdida.

Practicamos la coreografía cómo diez veces y nos quedó genial, sentía que éramos el uno para el otro.

Cuando terminamos ya eran las ocho de la noche, así que Bella preparó Langosta de cena, y ellos se quedaron a cenar.

-Hum, delicioso Bella- dijo Jazz haciendo que mi amiga se sonrojara.

-Ejem gracias Jasper- no pude evitar sentir un poco de celos, aunque obvio a mi amiga no le importaba Jazz en lo absoluto.

-Además de ser la mejor persona y más bella, y perfecta que he conocido cocinas riquísimo Bells- la alagó Edward y Bella se puso rojísima como un tomate.

-Ya dejen de alagarme- dijo Bella divertida.

-Además de hermosa eres excelente cocinera- le contradijo Emmett a Bella divertido, Rose se puso celosa.

Cuándo se fueron sólo suspiramos, estábamos muy cansadas, mañana hablaríamos.

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Bueno- contesté adormilada.

-Alice por favor…

_**Primero que nada se que no tengo perdón de Dios, he tardado mucho lo siento, es que no he tenido imaginación, pero trataré de actualizar más pronto. Saludos y de nuevo disculpas xD**_


	4. Egoísta

**Alice POV**

-¿Qué te parece?- le pregunté cansada a mi mamá.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Muchas gracias Alice! Lo siento pero debo colgar, ¡xao!-se despidió mi mamá.

-Sí, hasta luego- alcancé a decir sin esperanzas de que mamá escuchara.

Entre a clases enseguida, llena de furia, pero cuando apareció Jasper me olvidé de todo y sólo lo vi a él.

_Flashback_

_Estaba profundamente dormida cuando el teléfono sonó._

_Justo iba a saludar cuando…_

_-¡Alice por favor ayúdame! Te lo ruego hija!- gritó mi mamá del otro lado del teléfono._

_-Tranquila mamá ¿Qué sucede para que me llames a las dos de la mañana?- le contesté algo adormilada,_

_-Hay Hija, es que no recordaba que mañana tengo una junta importantísima y debo lucir casual, sensual y formal a la vez y tú sabes que yo no soy muy buena para eso, además son las dos de la mañana para ponerme a elegir que ponerme, si mañana amanezco con arrugas puede que.. – y su voz siguió chillando hasta que la interrumpí._

_-¿Para eso me llamas? ¿Después de casi dos años sin hablarme siquiera para ver cómo estoy? Pero bueno que podía esperar de una persona que sólo se preocupa por ella y que tuvo a su hija sólo por miedo a que después del aborto se le estropeara su figura. Voy para allá pero con la condición de que jamás me vuelvas a hablar para nada! Está bien?_

_-Perfecto- me dijo feliz, no podía creer su cinismo_

_-No tardo, ¿en qué hotel te estás quedando?- le pregunté y anoté la dirección rápidamente._

_Les dejé una nota a las chicas, para las seis ya debería estar aquí._

_Cuando llegué me llevé una sorpresa, el hotel era muy lujoso, y parecía que sólo mamá se estaba hospedando, pero bueno, no sé porque me sorprendí si siempre hacía eso, era tan egoísta._

_Entré y su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre! Ropa tirada por todos lados y lo peor: ¡eran de marca!_

_-Mamá? Dónde estás?- pregunté curiosa._

_De repente tropecé con algo: mi mamá. Debió haber estado bebiendo y se quedó dormida gracias a la embriaguez._

_Rápidamente preparé unos diez conjuntos que fueran sensuales, casuales y formales a la vez, no sé porqué mamá no había podido._

_Decidí ir a comprar el desayuno para que Bella no tuviera que prepararlo._

_Cuando llegué vi que eran las 5:30, demasiado temprano y no tenía sueño. Preparé un té y cafés para desayunar. Aún seguía algo nerviosa y enojada, las chicas aún dormían._

_Mientras tomaba mi té me senté en la sala con la visa al horizonte, viendo como amanecía, y recordé muchas cosas, cosas que he vivido con Bella y Rose, que han sido mis hermanas, y recordé que mi mamá jamás fue mi mamá._

_Estaba llorando cuando escuché a las chicas levantarse, entonces me limpié las lágrimas, no tenía ganas de explicar, no ahora._

_-Buenos días hermosas- canturreé_

_-Hola Alice- me contestó una adormilada Bella._

_-Ya levántense flojas!- les aventé una almohada._

_Bella fue la primera en levantarse, se dio un baño y se cambió, debo admitir que no lo hizo tan mal, será por..? Bueno aún así tengo que renovar su closet. Rose salió rápido, cuando Bella se disponía a hacer el desayuno lo vio en la mesa, y se devolvió algo confusa:_

_-Alice.._

_-Ya les contaré después, ahora sólo a desayunar- interrumpí a Bells._

_Fin del Flashback_

Colgué y guardé mi celular inconscientemente y me le quedé viendo a Jazz.

-Alice? Tierra llamando a Alice- jugaba Jasper.

-Am? Oh sí, disculpa Hola- lo saludé de beso, y se quedó estático. Yo sólo solté una risita.

-Vamos a clases- lo jalé sin darle tiempo a renegar.

Sólo practicamos la coreografía y terminó la clase. Yo esperé a mis amigas y él junto conmigo.

-Bella- corrí a abrazarla-Sólo sígueme la corriente- le susurré

-Alice, esa sonrisa no me gusta- me dijo al ver mi sonrisa diabólica.

-Vamos Bella! Sólo no digas nada!-le animé.

Bueno: Plan A en acción!

_**No recibí reviews**_

_**Pero no sé que esperaba si los abandoné tanto tiempo. Lo siento, ahora actualizaré más seguido.**_


	5. Cine

**Alice POV**

-Bella, James me invitó a salir- le comenté contenta y casual, esperando Jasper escuchara. Bella me miró con confusión-gesto ante el cual le guiñé un ojo- y Jasper decepcionado.

-Oh Alice, ¿¡de verdad!-me contestó Bella siguiéndome la corriente, por eso la amaba tanto.

-Sí y estoy tan feliz-le dije suspirando.

-Alice nunca me, me dijiste que tenias novio-me expresó Jasper algo ¿nervioso?

-Ay Jazz! Es que no soy novia de James-le dije algo apenada.

-¿de verdad?- suspiró sonriendo.

-Sip!- le comenté dando saltitos- pero es un pretendiente –y en cuanto dije eso su sonrisa se borró de la cara.

-Ya me lo imaginaba

-¿Qué te imaginabas Jasper?

-Que una chica tan linda cómo tu tendría que tener pretendientes

-Ah, gracias por el alago Jazz, aunque a mí sólo me interesa un hombre.

-¿Y cómo se llama?- me dijo Jasper curioso y levantando un poco la cabeza.

-Creo que no es prudente decirlo- y con eso salí bailoteando hacia Rosalie.

¡Bien!-me dije internamente, ahora el plan B

**Bella POV**

El hecho de que el desayuno estuviera ya en la mesa, y Alice con ojeras me dejó pensando. Alice jamás se desvelaría si no fuera por razones beneficiosas para ella, y no es que sea egoísta, no, de hecho Alice creo que se preocupa demasiado por los demás.

Y hoy que dijo lo de James me sorprendió, pero Alice siempre sabe lo que hace, parece como si viera el futuro. Me adelanté a la cafetería mientras ellos conversaba, reflexioné sobre mis sentimientos hacia Edward, hacía casi dos días que lo conocía pero sentía cómo si hiciera mucho tiempo que lo conocía, éramos tan diferentes y tan iguales a la vez, parecíamos encajar cómo dos piezas. Amaba su sonrisa, sus ojos eran hipnotizantes, su físico me atraía mucho, y su personalidad me comenzaba a enamorar.

Yo nunca presté atención a eso del amor, no lo necesitaba ni lo veía necesario, en cambio Alice y Rose eran distintas.

Rose por fuera parecía dura, fría y frívola, pero por dentro era dulce, sensible, comprensiva, y una chica llena de cualidades, me atrevo a decir que perfecta.

Alice parecía loca, rara, pero ella era muy talentosa, tenía una locura (de la buena), dulce, sensible y no era nada egoísta. Ellas no eran engreídas, pero sí tenían muy claro lo que eran y valían, buscaban el amor, aunque claro que no parecían urgidas, simplemente si alguien les parecía buen chico trataban de conquistarlo, pero siempre se llevaban una decepción, y aún así seguían creyendo en el amor. Yo en cambio siempre tuve y tengo autoestima baja, creo que no tengo talentos, al menos no como los de Rosalie o Allie, me considero una chica promedio (en cambio Alice y Rosalie siempre me decían que era muy hermosa, incluso más que ellas), creo que ningún chico se fijaría en mi, aunque las personas de la universidad nos consideran las tres más hermosas, yo creo que sólo me incluyen por ser amiga de ellas y no hacerme sentir menos.

Amaba los niños, pero nunca me he puesto si deseo o no tener hijos, volviendo al tema de Edward, creo que me comienzo a enamorar de él, pero también que es bastante…

-Bells!-canturreó Alice bailoteando alegremente hacia a mí.

-¿Qué sucede Alice? No me gusta esa sonrisa

-Para nada Bella, estoy bien-me sonrió.

-Tiene un plan entre manos para "conquistar" a Jazz-me susurró Rose al oído sentándose a mi lado. Yo sonreí moviendo la cabeza, eso me parecía tan Alice.

-Y bueno, ¿Quieren que les traigamos algo de desayunar?-sugirió mi Edward, esperen, dije ¿mi Edward? ¿MI?

-Por favor que muero de hambre-respondió Rose haciendo cara de hambrienta.

Desayunamos rápido, en literatura presentamos nuestro "mini relato" y el profesor quedó encantado, todos nos miraban con envidia, nosotros con complicidad.

A la hora de salida Mike se acercó a mí, esto no olía nada bien:

-Hey Bella, ¿te gustaría ir hoy por la tarde al cine?-me comentó entusiasmado, estaba a punto de responder cuándo Edward me interrumpió

-Lo siento Newton, ella ya quedó de ir hoy al cine conmigo ¿verdad Bella?- interrumpió ¿celoso?

-¿eh? Ah, sí- le dije confusa pero divertida.

-Bien, hasta luego Mike, gusto en verte, vamos a esperar a los demás Bells- me sacó Edward lo más rápido posible de ahí.

-Y bien, ¿si quieres ir?- me propuso

-Entonces ¿no lo decías sólo para que Mike no me molestara?

-Bueno sí, pero me pareció buena idea y ya lo tenía planeado-respondió avergonzado.

-¡Excelente!- le dije feliz.

-¿Entonces sí? Invitamos a los demás ¿o no?

-Claro

Cuando se los propusimos obviamente aceptaron, Alice comenzó a planear todo, la quisimos parar pero una vez que Alice inicia no para, Jasper parecía feliz de que no fuera a salir con James, Rosalie estaba contenta con la idea, y Emmett bueno, él ni decirlo.

Hicimos las tareas y nos alistamos, Rose se puso una blusa suelta color azul cielo, con unos shorts grises, quedó perfecta cómo siempre.

Alice se puso una camiseta con un gatito y un moño rojo en su cabello parado, unos jeans pegaditos y su sonrisa tierna como toque final, se veía muy linda y tierna.

Yo normal, unos jeans comunes y una blusa de doble tirante, no me maquillé, simplemente así. Los chicos pasaron por nosotros, nos fuimos en el Jeep de Emmett.

Las chicas y yo queríamos una de amor, Emmett una de acción, Jazz una de misterio y Edward la que quisiéramos.

Nos decidimos por una de misterio mezclada con amor.

Cuando salimos nos llevamos una sorpresa, al menos yo, jamás pensé que la volvería a ver pero ahí estaba..

**Aquí está un capítulo más, la ropa estará disponible en imágenes en mi perfil, y por cierto: claro que habrá lemmon pero más adelante xD**


	6. ¿Celos?

**Edward POV**

Cuando salimos del cine todos veníamos muy divertidos y entretenidos, nade notó-excepto yo- que Bella se tensó.

-Bella, ¿qué sucede-le susurré

-Mi- me respondió entrecortadamente- mi media hermana- me dijo temerosa.

-Y bien, ¿qué hay con ella?

-Nunca me quiso, siempre me hizo la vida imposible, siempre me recordaba que tan poca cosa era, y casi siempre me regañaban por su culpa cuando pasaba los veranos con nosotros- me respondió melancólica.

Creo que estaba prestando demasiada atención a Bella porque no me di cuenta que todos estaban rodeándonos y poniendo atención a Bella.

-Bella ella no te hará nada- le dijo Alice tranquila y mirándola fija y protectoramente.

-Lo sé pero si me ve, no quiero ni imaginarlo- contestó con la mirada perdida.

-Mira quién está ahí, la pálida poca cosa- escuché decir a alguien en tono de burla y supe a quién se refería: Bella. La persona a la que pertenecía la voz vino hacia acá caminando lentamente para pararse frente a Bella en todo despreciativo:

-Bueno, veo que ya tienes algo a que llamar amigos- le sonrío la chica.

-No nos llama amigos, somos sus amigos- intervino Emmett remarcando la última oración, cosa ante la cual se sorprendió Bella.

-Y hasta te defienden- se burló.

-Yo no necesito nadie que me defienda Tanya- le contestó Bella realmente enojada pero con calma.

-Ah ¿no? Entonces ¿por qué ése chico lo hizo?-contraatacó Tanya

-Porque queremos- le dijo Alice

-Bueno, te veo después "hermanita"- se fue Tanya haciendo burla a la última palabra.

-Les dije- agachó la cabeza Bella.

-Bella, ¿realmente le crees a ella? ¿Ella que es la que es poca cosa?- le dije

-¿Tanya poca cosa Edward?- dijo una sorprendida Bella- Ella es hermosa

-Sí, lo admito, pero no más que tú ni mucho menos mejor, lo que en verdad tiene importancia son los sentimientos y la forma de ser- le dije sinceramente.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Bella, vámonos al departamento, ¿vienen?- intervino Rosalie.

-Claro- adelantó Emmett. Me limité a poner los ojos en blanco, aunque me complacía la idea.

Cuando llegamos Bella se puso a preparar la cena, Alice preparó la mesa y Rose sólo se sentó a vernos jugar videojuegos.

-Ja! Te gané de nuevo Jasper- se burló Emmett

-Eso fue trampa- se quejó Jasper

-Dejen de pelear como dos niños y vengan a cenar- llegó Bella y sonreí.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, he de decir que Bella todo lo que cocinaba lo hacía delicioso.

-Bella nuevamente gracias por la cena y de verdad cocinas delicioso- le alagué y se sonrojó.

-Haber cuándo cocinan ustedes dos o ¿no saben?- se dirigió Emmett a Alice y Rosalie con una sonrisa burlona.

Rosalie y Alice pusieron cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Emmett inocentemente

-Nada Emmett, nada- le dijo Alice sarcásticamente

Después de la cena volvimos a casa.

-Dios, Rosalie es una diosa!-comentó Emmett

-Alice es perfecta- suspiró Jasper

-La palabra perfecta le queda corta a Bella-continué

-Pero hace dos días que las conocemos

-Bueno, yo siento que conozco a Bella desde hace mucho

-Lo mismo digo- comentaron juntos Emmett y Jasper riendo.

-Es hora de dormir-dijo Jasper.

No pude dormir pensando en Bella toda la noche así que me levanté a las cinco de la mañana a tomar un baño haber si me relajaba: Mala elección, no pude dejar de pensar en Bella bañándose, ¿en qué momento me convertí en un pervertido?

-Vaya Eddie, sí sabes cocinar- Emmett de nuevo con ese apodo

-Claro que sé y ya te dije que no me gusta que me digan Eddie

-Está bien Eddie.

Puse cara de pocos amigos.

-Relájate- me dijo Jasper

Pensé en Bella y Emmett se burló:

-Estás pensando en Bella no?

-¿Y tú cómo sabes?- le pregunté

-Tienes una sonrisa de estúpido

-¡Nunca cambiarás!

En cuanto mis primos y yo vimos a las chicas sólo existían ellas y nuestro mundo se alegró.

-Bella- suspiré- Me alegra verte

-A mi también- se sonrojó

-Y que tal tú día

-Bien gracias, divertido ¿y el tuyo?

-Aburrido, no pude dormir toda la noche

-¿Y eso?

-Em, no sé, no tengo idea- le dije nervioso

-Mm, bueno.

La clase fue aburrida, aunque Bella parecía divertirle que casi me duermo.

-No te burles, no pude dormir toda la noche

-Es que tienes que admitir que es gracioso

-Lo admito pero tú no querrías que me riera si tú te estás durmiendo-le contesté con sueño.

-Lo sé pero ese no es el caso y hay que aprovecharlo- me sonrió torcidamente

-Ya veremos cuando me toque a mi Bella.

Si tan sólo supiera por quién no pude dormir, suspiré.

-¿Y ese suspiro?-preguntó Bella- ¿en quién pensabas?

-En una persona muy especial para mí.

La cara de Bella cambió repentinamente

-Ah- dijo con indiferencia.

Después de eso Bella se comportó muy extraña y distante conmigo, no comprendía por qué.

Pasaron las primeras dos semanas y Bella seguía igual conmigo, aunque ya se me acercaba más, seguía sin comprender por qué. Mientras tanto Jasper y Alice ya casi eran novios, a Jasper le faltaba preguntárselo, le daba miedo que le diera el no, siendo que se notaba a leguas que a Alice le encantaba Jasper.

Rosalie y Emmett se hicieron novios hace dos días, y ambos se veían felices, Rosalie tenía la madurez que a Emmett le faltaba y Emmett la diversión que a veces se iba de Rose.

Yo cada día me enamoraba más de Bella pero me dolía verla distante conmigo, no se lo comenté jamás a los chicos puesto que no quería incomodarlos, pero algo me decía que debía preguntárselo.

-Pasa Edward- contestó Jasper desde adentro de su cuarto.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- pregunté.

-Sabía que querías preguntarme algo desde hace tiempo- sonrío torsidamente.

-Bueno sí y es respecto a…

-Bella- completó

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ambos han estado muy distintos Edward, se nota que sientes algo más que amistad por ella, y ella de igual manera, no sé porqué no están cómo antes ni te has animado a preguntarle si quiere ser tu novia- me sorprendió Jasper.

-No creo que Bella se esté enamorando de mi, y tampoco sé por qué está así, a menos que…

-¿A menos que qué Edward?

-Qué sea aquella vez que me estaba durmiendo en clase, ella se burló y me preguntó que porqué no había podido dormir, le dije que porqué no dejé de pensar en una persona muy especial para mí y desde entonces se comporta así- reflexioné.

Jasper comenzó a reír y Emmett también entró riendo, había escuchado nuestra conversación.

-¿De qué se ríen? Esto es enserio- grité

-Edward eres muy bueno en la mayoría de las cosas, pero para en el amor no das una- se continuó burlando Emmett.

-¡Quisieran parar de reír y decirme ya!- grité histérico, me estaba desesperando

-Edward, Bella tenía celos, C-E-L-O-S- remarcó Jasper bajando su risa.

Me quedé en shock, Bella ¿celosa? ¿Celosa de "esa persona especial"?

Al ver mi cara Emmett dijo:

-Cuando le dijiste eso jamás se imaginó que esa "persona especial" era ella, pensó que tú deberías estar enamorado de otra persona y por eso se alejó de ti, no quería enamorarse mal- dijo Emmett sabiamente.

-¿y cómo sabes?- pregunté

-¡Es obvio!-me dijo Jasper.

Después me quedé pensando en cómo acercarme a Bella y decirle quién es esa "persona especial"

**POV Jasper**

Todavía no podía creer que Edward no se haya dado cuenta de que Bella estaba celosa. Riendo llegué a la conclusión de que era hora: debía declarármele a Alice.

Me estaba enamorando de ella, y no dudo que no tardara en amarla. ¿Pero cómo declarármele de forma romántica pero sin quedar en ridículo si me dice que no?

Entonces, se me ocurrió algo, sin duda eso le encantaría y ya no me importaría quedar en ridículo…

_**Gracias Sara por los reviwes! Prometo actualizar pronto! Y perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía. Estoy viendo el juego de Chivas contra Inter y he terminado el capítulo rápido xD**_


	7. Declaración

**POV Jasper**

Seguía creyendo que no era buena idea, pero me arriesgaría todo por Alice.

En cuánto llegara a la escuela me le declararía enfrente de todos con un ramo de rosas, Emmett se burlaba, Edward estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en Bella.

Cuándo ella llegó alegre cómo siempre mi mundo se iluminó y no sé de dónde agarré fuerza y grité desde medio pasillo:

-¿Alice quieres ser mi novia?

Ella chilló y vino corriendo hacia a mí:

-Ya era tiempo- me dijo alegre e hizo algo que nunca esperé: me besó. Todos comenzaron a chiflar, muchos hombres me veían con envidia, las chicas veían con celos a Alice.

-Estoy profundamente enamorado de ti enana- suspiré

-Y yo de ti mi soldado- sonrió ella.

Bella y Rosalie sonreían resplandecientes. Pensé que mi vida era perfecta, pero ahora me daba cuenta que no. Me faltaba Alice y ahora sí todo era perfecto. El día pasó muy lindo, no me despegaba de Alice, Emmett luego comenzó a hacer burlas sobre que parecíamos tortolos y Alice y yo lo atacábamos con que Rose y él parecía que quería comerse, Bella y Edward nos veían cómo con envidia, pero envidia de la buena, se veía que Bella quería estar con Edward y viceversa. El director nos pidió algo a los seis, y cuando digo los seis me refería a Alice, Bella, Rose, Emmett, Edward y yo. Aunque yo ni presté atención, estaba pensando en Alice.

**POV Alice**

Definitivamente éste era el mejor día de mi vida, estaba muy enamorada de Jasper, y creo que lo comenzaba a amar.

-Tierra llamando a la tortolita- se burló Bella.

-No te burles Bella, que tú no te arriesgues por Edward no significa que yo sea una tortolita- le contesté haciendo un puchero.

-Señorita, a usted quien le dijo que yo siento algo por ése hombre- me dijo apenada.

-Cómo si no te conociera, eres mi mejor amiga- le dije

-Hay Alice sabes que tú también lo eres hermosa- y nos abrazamos.

Rosalie llegó enseñándome un catálogo y Bella decidió irse, no le gustaba esto, y sabía que le compraría algo. Obviamente le encargué varias cosas, iba a remodelar su armario.

-Rose ¿Qué pasa?

-No nada, pensaba en Emmett y en…

-Y en Félix no?-adiviné.

-Sí, no le he platicado sobre él por miedo…

-A cómo reaccione-completé

-Alice, definitivamente eres adivina o ves el futuro.

-Las dos cosas- reí- Tú tomas la decisión de contarle o no, no creo que lo tome mal.

-Le contaré más adelante- hizo una mueca Rosalie.

Dormí muy bien, Jasper era mi todo.

**POV Edward**

Dormí bien, aunque me levanté temprano pensando, y me puse a tomar un café mientras pensaba que no sabía de dónde agarró fuerza Jasper para hacer eso, pero creo que eso mismo debería hacer yo con Bella. Con tantas cosas ocurridas ayer no recordábamos que nos habían avisado que hoy llegaba un nuevo estudiante. Me pregunto cómo será, según los maestros viene de lejos y le costará adaptarse así que quiere que le ayudemos a "instalarse" bien. Según nos explicaron es un chico agradable, esperaba así fuera, no creo que nada pudiera salir mal, pero algo dentro de mí decía que debía estar preparado.

El director entró a la clase, luego entró el chico a presentarse:

-em, Hola yo soy…

**Capi muuy corto, sorry, he tenido cosas que hacer estos días, mañana actualizo lo prometo, por cierto ¿quién piensan que es?**

**Pasando a otra cosa, les pido perdón de nuevo por las faltas de ortografía ayer, cómo les dije estaba viendo la final de la libertadores, y pues perdieron las chivas, no le voy a ése equipo pero los apoyaba por ser de México. Prometo actualizar mañana sale?**


	8. Nuevo alumno

**POV Alice**

Seguido del director entró un chico moreno, alto y corpulento, aunque no tanto como Emmett. El profesor hizo que se presentará y comenzó con voz ronca:

-Em, Hola, yo me llamo Jacob Black- e hizo lo que parecía una sonrisa.

-Éste es su nuevo compañero, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Edward y Jasper, Emmett, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- dijo el director y Jacob sólo puso cara de espanto, solté una risita.

-¿Qué te causa gracia Alice?- me preguntó Jasper sonriendo.

-La cara que puso Jacob, no sé que cree que le haremos- contesté

-Cierto- se rió- Oye que rápido te aprendiste su nombre- dijo celoso.

-Hay Jasper sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie que no seas tú, me lo aprendí porque si te das cuenta no hace menos de cinco minutos que lo mencionó- le canturree dulcemente. El sólo sonrió.

La clase pasó rápido, de hecho, casi no dijeron nada importante. Cuándo íbamos hacia la siguiente clase saludé a Jacob:

-Hola Jacob, me llamo Alice, ella es Bella y ésta Rosalie

-Yo soy Jasper, él es Edward y él Emmett- intervino Jasper

-Mucho gusto- saludó temeroso- Disculpen, ¿Qué me van a hacer?

Todos comenzamos a reír.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso- siguió temeroso Jake.

-Bueno, ¿qué piensas que te haremos?

-No sé, una tipo bienvenida con golpes ¿no?- contestó

-No, sólo te enseñaremos la escuela- le contestó serio Edward.

-Ah ya me había asustado.

-¿Cuál es tu horario?

Me lo mostró y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que él tenía el mismo horario que Bella y Edward.

-El mismo que Edward y yo Jake- le dijo Bella entusiasmada.

-Si- sonrió resplandecientemente Jacob.

-Yo me adelanto- dijo molesto Edward.

Bella y Jacob no dejaron de hablar, se estaban haciendo amigos muy pronto y por lo que me pude dar cuenta a Jacob le comenzaba a gustar Bella, se notaba a leguas, aunque Bella sólo lo veía cómo un amigo, Edward estaba celoso.

-Cómo que Bella y Jacob pasan mucho tiempo juntos ¿no?- me comentó Jasper al terminar la última clase, íbamos a encontrarnos con los demás, Jacob pronto se unió a nuestro grupo, me caía bien.

-Sí, pero ¿por qué lo dices?- pregunté

-No sé, me preocupa- me dijo

-¿Por qué?

-Pues parecía que Bella estaba enamorada de Edward-respondió.

-Es verdad, pero Edward no se anima, recuérdale que Bella no estará disponible todo el tiempo, y menos con alguien tan genial cómo Jacob.

-Lo haré pero antes quiero recordarte que soy tú novio.

-A Jacob sólo lo veo cómo un amigo- le dije

-¿Tan pronto?

-Oh Jasper, yo tengo una forma distinta de ver las cosas, yo sé cuando una persona es buena y nunca me equivoco y Jake es bueno- le dije dulcemente.

-Te creeré duendecillo.

Llegamos y Rose y Emmett parecían comerse, Bella y Jacob parloteaban sin parar, Edward estaba alejado, volteado.

-Pobre Edward, creo que cree que a Bella le gusta Jacob, ha de estar deprimido- me dijo Jasper- La ama, no está enamorado de ella, la ama, lo sé, lo siento.

-¿Cómo yo a ti?

-Mucho más fuerte- le hice cara de pocos amigos.

-No te enojes corazón- me dio un dulce beso.

-Jacob ¿Dónde vives?- preguntó Edward fríamente a Jacob.

-Ah, yo me puedo ir caminando- le contestó.

-De ninguna manera, dinos dónde vives- intervino Bella.

-Espera, antes de que nos digas, ¿vives sólo?- pregunté

-Pues sí- me dijo Jacob.

-Oh, y ¿no te sientes sólo viviendo sólo?- todos rieron ante mi rima, excepto Edward.

-Algo- me sonrío Jacob.

-Nosotros vivimos en un departamento muy grande, y tenemos varias habitaciones disponibles- le dije- ¿te gustaría vivir con nosotros?

-Pero pero me acaban de conocer- tartamudeó Jake.

-Oh lo tengo claro, pero yo sé cuando alguien es buena o mala persona, nunca me equivoco, y sé que tu eres buena- le dije.

-Sí, Alice nunca se equivoca- me apoyó Bella- Vamos Jake, quédate.

-Está bien, sólo vamos a mi departamento por mis cosas por favor- accedió, yo me puse a dar brinquitos.

-Tranquila enana

Jacob vivía en un pobre departamento, me dio lástima.

-Y ¿Cómo se llaman tus papás Jacob?- pregunté.

-Yo, yo, mis papás se murieron hace años- dijo nostálgico.

-Jacob lo siento! No quise hacerte sentir así, de verdad perdón.

-No hay problema Alice, lo superé hace años, viví con mi primo Sam desde que se murieron, pero he decido venir a estudiar.

-Que bien, y por lo visto estudias literatura ¿no es así?

-Sí, me gusta, aunque más lo de mecánica, pero está más cara la carrera, así que cuando tenga dinero, empezaré a estudiarla- sonrió.

-Bueno ya verás que en nosotros encontrarás una amistad y hermandad- le dije alegre.

-De Bella espero otra cosa- susurró, nadie pareció escucharlo, pero yo sí.

Cenamos muy rico, Bella cocinó delicioso cómo siempre, una vez que los chicos se fueron le enseñé a Jacob las habitaciones para que escogiera una, la escogió y se durmió, roncaba mucho, gracias a Dios estaba lejos de la habitación de nosotros.

Dormí muy bien, soñando con Jasper.

**Perdón por subirlo tan tarde, ya el lunes entro a la escuela, tuve que hacer varias cosas pero aquí está. Lo prometido es deuda. Les adelanto que aparecerán otros personajes. Gracias a los que me leen xD**


	9. Sorpresa

**POV Alice**

Descansé mucho, y me levanté con energía. El desayuno ya estaba listo, Jacob no paró de hacer bromas mientras desayunábamos.

Sólo que en vez de comer devoraba, debía quitarle esa maña. Llegamos temprano y los chicos todavía no llegaban así que aproveché para decirle a Bella:

-Hey Bella, ¿te gusta Jacob?

-No, ¿por qué?- me contestó

-Ah pues eso parece, hoy necesito hablar seriamente contigo-sentencié.

-Está bien Alice- dicho esto se fue a platicar con Jacob. En cuánto los chicos llegaron corrieron hacia Rosalie y hacia mí; Edward vio a Bella con Jacob y se quedó adentro de su Volvo.

-¿Y Edward?- preguntó Bella.

-Se quedó en el Volvo- respondió Jazz abrazándome.

-¿por qué?- dijo Bella preocupadamente.

-Tal vez por tus arrumacos con Jacob- se burló Emmett

-Estás tonto Emmett ¿lo sabías?

Todos rompimos en risa.

-Bella, es hora de nuestra plática- le dije entrando a la recámara.

-Dime Alice.

-Sinceramente, ¿qué sientes por Jacob?

-Amistad Alice, sólo eso.

-¿y por Edward?

-Lo amo Alice, lo amo con locura, demasiado.

-¿Por qué no se lo confiesas?

-Por qué no creo que sienta lo mismo.

-Ay Bella y le dices tonto a Emmett, ve sus ojos, él te ama, más de lo que te imaginas.

-¿Tu crees?

-Tú sabes que no me equivoco

-Pues sí pero…

-Pero nada, tú tienes la última decisión pero te recomiendo que si Edward no se atreve, tú atrévete, él piensa que te gusta Jacob.

Y dicho eso me fui. Esperaba esos dos por fin tuvieran una relación, aunque me dolería ver a Jacob sufriendo.

Las dos semanas desde que Jacob llegó pasaron y ni Bella ni Edward hicieron ningún acercamiento.

Andábamos con los chicos (incluido Jacob) en el centro comercial cuando apareció Tanya.

-¡Hola hermanita!- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó duramente Bella.

-Ay nada hermanita, preséntame a éste chico tan guapo- dijo Tanya señalando a Edward.

-Es Edward, ¿para qué quieres que te lo presente?

-¡Hola Edward, soy Tanya mucho gusto!- respondió ignorando a Bella completamente.

-El gusto es mío Tanya- contestó Edward siendo caballeroso, en los ojos se le veía que le desagradaba la idea, Bella estaba celosísima.

-Mira éste es mi celular- le dio una hoja- Llámame- se despidió de él con un beso muy cerca de la boca y vi sonreír maliciosamente a Jacob. En cuanto Tanya se fue Edward hizo ademán de quitarse el beso.

-Guacala- dijo

Bella rió.

Volvimos al departamento, cuando los chicos se fueron nos dimos las buenas noches, Jacob nos dio un beso en el cachete (me sorprendió) pero a Bella se lo dio muuy cerca de los labios, Bella se quedó petrificada, obvio porque le sorprendió y no le gustó para nada, pero no quería herir los sentimientos de Jake.

**POV Jacob**

Edward me caía bien, pero veía que Bella lo quería, y a mi me gustaba Bella así que no iba a dejar que me la ganara. Cuándo vi lo que hizo Tanya me di una idea y lo hice, Belle se quedó petrificada: genial, le encantó el beso y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Dormí muy agusto, pero me desperté temprano y ya no pude dormir, fui a la recámara de Bella y se veía cómo un ángel durmiendo.

-¡Jacob!- me sorprendió Alice- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo?- me hice el confundido- em, sólo pasaba.

-Jacob, sé que quieres a Bella, pero ella quiere a Edward, por una u otra razón no están juntos pero ambos se aman.

-Pero yo lucharé por ella, no dejaré de jugar sin haberlo intentado- le respondí.

-Allá tú- me dijo.

Fuimos a la escuela y los Cullen ya habían llegado.

Tomé a Bella del brazo y me la llevé al bosque, Edward me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Jake, detente, ¿por qué me traes aquí?- me dijo confusa.

-Bella sé que te gusto, y lo noto, ayer que te di el casi beso te quedaste petrificada, vamos Bella admítelo.

-Jake yo…

No le di tiempo de responder, la besé, se oponía, tal vez por que alguien nos podía ver y nos podría ir mal.

-Nadie nos verá- le dije sobre sus labios- Tenlo por seguro.

Sus labios eran tan suaves, intenté aumentar el beso, y la pegué a mi cuerpo, mi mano en su cintura y la mano de ella en mi nuca.

-Jacob detente- pidió- por favor

-No te resistas, sé que me amas.

-Déjala- gritó alguien a mis espaldas.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando voltee, algo me golpeo y caí.

-¡Edward! ¿qué hiciste- preguntó Bella asustada.

-Querías que te dejara ¿no?- preguntó.

-Sí pero ese no era el modo- tartamudeó Bells.

-¿a no? Entonces ¿cuál?, tú se lo pediste y no te hizo caso- comencé a reaccionar y Bella se dio cuenta- o acaso ¿tenías miedo de que los descubriera Bella?

-No Edward, no comprendes…

-¡Dime Bella! ¿Te gustó? ¿Te gustó su beso?- me sobé mi cabeza

-No, digo sí Edward sí me gustó- me levanté de un brinco, eso me sorprendió aunque no parecía muy segura. Tomé una decisión rápidamente, después no tendría tiempo y quería saberlo ya.

-Entonces, ¿te gustó?, eso quiere decir que… Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?- mi petición la tomó de sorpresa.

-Jake yo…

**Aquí está un capítulo más.. Mañana les subo el otro vale? xD**

**Gracias a los que me leen.**


	10. Dolor

**POV Bella**

-Entonces, ¿te gustó?, eso quiere decir que… Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?- me preguntó Jacob, eso me tomó por sorpresa

-Jake yo…

Podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Edward, sus ojos me gritaban: no lo hagas, pero yo no quería herir los sentimientos de quién se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Estaba totalmente desconcertada, amaba a Edward, y ahora me daba cuenta que el a mí, cuándo Tanya casi le da un beso en los labios y Edward le respondió: el gusto es mío me morí de celos, pero me di cuenta que Edward era un caballero y sólo lo hacía por cortesía, se limpió el beso y eso me dio risa. Definitivamente amaba a este hombre, como nunca amaría a nadie estaba segura. Llevaba un mes de conocerlo pero parecía que lo conocía de toda la vida.

-Bella- me sacó Jacob de mis pensamientos- te pregunté algo.

-Sí lo sé Jacob pero…

-Sólo di sí o no

Miré a Edward, se dio la vuelta y se fue, tenía ganas de salir corriendo; abrazarlo y decirle a ti es a quien amo, por ti daría la vida, te quiero a ti. Pero Jacob era mi mejor amigo, no quería lastimar sus sentimientos y Edward simplemente no se me acercaba más y no sabía por qué.

-Si Jacob-dije automáticamente.

-Genial- y se acercó a besarme.

-Pero quiero que vayamos despacio- lo alejé de mis labios- por favor.

-Está bien, está bien, vamos a anunciárselo a los demás.

Caminamos, Jacob tomaba mi mano y yo no quería pero una vez mas no quería herir sus sentimientos.

-Hey Emmett, Jasper, chicas, les tenemos una gran noticia- gritó Jacob

-¡Bella ya es mi novia!- dijo entusiasmado.

La cara de Alice fue de desconcierto, la de Rosalie de horror, la de Jasper de decepción, Emmett se veía furioso y triste a la vez.

-¿Y Edward?- traté de alivianar el ambiente, mal hecho: eso aumentaría la tensión.

-No sé, salió del bosque corriendo y no sé a donde fue- contestó Emmett duramente, jamás me había hablado así- ¿te importa o qué?

-Claro que…

-No le importa- intervino Jacob- ¿verdad amor?

-Ssi- tartamudee, no sabía que decir.

-Lo siento amor, iré a buscar a Edward necesito saber cómo está- dijo Jasper a Alice.

-Yo acompañaré a Jasper osita- miró dulcemente a Rosalie Emmett.

-Está bien osito- le dio un pequeño beso- Te amo

-Y yo a ti.

Se fueron en el porshe de Alice.

-Vámonos- Alice y Rosalie se fueron ignorándome.

-¿Qué les ocurre?- pregunté desconcertada

-No lo sé- contestó Jacob- ¿puedo?- preguntó viendo mis labios. Me limité a asentir.

No puedo decir que el beso me gusto, pues me imaginaba a Edward y no a Jacob besándome.

**POV Jasper**

Ahora sí que Bella me había decepcionado y mucho, pero no podía culparla.

-Estoy enojado y triste respecto a lo de Isabella- dijo Emmett.

-Pues yo opino lo mismo Emm- contesté- pero no podemos culparla.

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿cómo estará Edward?

-No lo sé, ¿Dónde crees que esté?

-Ni idea, ¿lo buscamos por el bosque?

Paramos y bajamos, no tardamos en encontrarlo, sus llantos y gritos se escuchaban desde el principio del bosque.

-Edward- lo moví- Edward aquí estamos hermano.

-Vamos, levántate, necesitamos ir a la escuela.

-No quiero.- sollozó Edward, nunca lo había visto llorar, a excepción de cuándo murieron mis padres.

-Edward nunca te animaste y ahora…

-No me lo recuerdes- gritó con dolor- ¡déjenme, déjenme sólo, no necesito que me recuerden nada!

-No te puedes quedar así y aquí toda tú vida.

-¿y si quiero?

-No te dejaremos- dijo duramente Emmett.

Emm logró voltear a Edward y me dieron ganas de llorar, mi hermano, el que siempre estaba alegre, tenía la cara destrozada por el dolor, sus ojos no decían ni emaban **(N/A: mostraban, proyectaban)** otra cosa que no fuera dolor. Su cara estaba distorsionada por el dolor, gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-La perdí y jamás la recuperaré- aulló- Pero no puedo decir que la perdí porque nunca fue mía, siempre había querido a Jacob y no me di cuenta…

-¿No crees que cabe la posibilidad de que sólo le haya dicho que sí porque temía herir sus sentimientos?- pregunté

-No Jasper y si me disculpas no quiero que me vuelvan a hablar de ella, no la odio ni le guardo resentimiento alguno, al contrario, la amo con todo mi ser y jamás podré amar a otra persona que no sea ella, pero me causa dolor, mucho dolor.

-Si así lo quieres así será ¿está bien?- respondió Emmett. Él también sufría, aunque fuéramos primos nos queríamos cómo hermanos. Y yo podía sentir sus emociones, presentía que jamás lo volvería a ver sonreír, al menos no cómo antes.

Bella se convirtió en su razón de ser, en su razón de reír, en su razón de hablar, en su razón de tocar. Él mismo le compuso una melodía, aunque nunca la quiso mostrar a nadie Emmett y yo nos dimos cuenta.

Edward la amaba mucho, demasiado, y cada vez que la veía con Jacob sufría, sufría mucho. Y ahora que Jacob se le adelantó…

-¡Me dijo que le había gustado el beso de Jacob!- me sacó de mis pensamientos Edward- ¡esa es una prueba de que sí lo quiere!

Eso me dejó sin palabras, no sabía que decir, ni qué hacer. Lloró aproximadamente por tres horas seguidas, mi celular sonó:

-¿Bueno?- contesté.

-¿Jasper? ¿Por qué no volvieron? ¿Lo encontraron?- le di la dirección de dónde lo encontramos.

**Subí éste capítulo antes, tenía planeado subirlo mañana pero no me resistí, además tal vez mañana no pueda actualizar. Nos leemos :)**


	11. Errores

**POV Jasper**

-¿Para qué les diste la dirección?- preguntó Edward sollozando.

-Alice te quiere ver, te tiene mucho aprecio, ¿sabes? Creo que ella acepto para no herir los sentimientos de Jacob- le respondí.

-Ya te dije que no los menciones Jasper- dijo con desesperación.

-Está bien está bien, pero así cómo él se arriesgo tú deberías hacerlo Edward-intervino Emmett algo histérico.

-¿Qué caso tiene?

-Existe la posibilidad de que ella no quería herir los sentimientos de él

-No sé

-Edward! Qué bueno que estas bien, te tengo una gran noticia- llegó Alice.

-Dime Alice- Rosalie vio a Edward y pude ver en sus ojos dolor.

-Bella aceptó a Jacob sólo por temor a lastimar sus sentimientos- dijo alegre Alice. Emmett y yo sonreímos.

-¿Y que dices de que le gusto el beso?

-Igual lo hizo para no herir sus sentimientos- sonrío- él es su mejor amigo.

-Tiene sentido pero…

-Pero nada Edward, tú le llegarás ya ¿está bien?- cuando quería Rosalie podría ser atemorizante.

-Está bien.

-Mañana a más tardar- sentencié.

Nos pasaron los apuntes y ya teníamos todo listo.

Edward sólo sollozó un poco durante la noche.

-Vamos Edward, Bella está sola…

**POV Edward**

Debía hacerlo podía hacerlo.

-Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunté temeroso

-Claro- me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bella te quería pedir perdón por mi comportamiento anterior, yo no sé que me paso pero es que… Yo te amo Bella, te amo cómo a nadie y a nada, daría todo por ti, eres mi razón de sonreír…

-Shh- me calló y me besó tiernamente los labios, yo me abstuve a agarrar su hermosa cara, ella jalaba mi cabello.

-Yo también te amo Edward, yo, yo sólo le dije a Jacob que sí porque temía herir sus sentimientos, perdón, no me gustó su beso pero él estaba reaccionando y no quería herir sus sentimientos- sonreí, estaba feliz, completamente feliz, sin romper el beso la elevé con mis brazos.

-Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunté alegremente con ganas de gritarlo.

-Claro pero debo terminar con Jake.

-Vamos

-Espera, aquí no, será después de clases ¿está bien?

-Lo que digas amor…

Cuando volteamos nos llevamos una sorpresa, Jacob estaba ahí, había escuchado todo.

-Así que tú simplemente no querías herir mis sentimientos ¿no?- preguntó duramente.

-A Bella no le hablas así- subrayé.

-Jacob perdón, perdón- comenzó a llorar y a arrodillarse frente a él.

-No Bella, no te arrodilles- la levanté

-Déjalo así Isabella- dijo Jacob.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue; Bella por supuesto lo siguió:

-Bella espera no vayas por favor- supliqué.

-Lo siento Edward.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, algo sentía por el aunque no lo supiera, ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí, volvería a Forks** (N/A: ellos están en New York)**, al fin y al cabo podría tomar clases particulares, ya no sufriría al ver a Bella con Jacob, sabía que él la haría feliz y yo trataría de serlo.

Ya estando en camino a Forks les mandé un mensaje a mis primos, no pude evitar llorar, hacía mucho que no lo hacía desde la muerte de mis tíos pero Bella sacaba todo de mí. Sentía un vacío horrible, cómo si una parte hubiera sido arrancada de mi; cómo si me hubieran matado, estaba rodeado de gente pero sentía una inmensa soledad, me sentía tan pequeño ante el mundo, imaginé lo que pudo haber sido con Bella y lo que ya no sería. Recordaba cuándo me dijo te amo y ahora que lo pensaba ya nunca más lo volvería a escuchar, tal vez cometí un error al irme pero sería lo mejor, sabía que Bella sentía algo por Jacob y ella aún no se daba cuenta, no sé si fuera más fuerte que lo que siente por mí pero yo quería que ella fuera feliz, y conmigo jamás lo sería. Llegué a Forks pero no tenía ganas de ir a casa y menos si mis papás estaban ahí, así que decidí mejor ir a Washington, ya en el avión me llegó inspiración y simplemente le compuse una canción a Bella:

Me duele tanto ser solo un amigo

Cuando me muero por estar contigo

Quisiera ser una canción

Para tocar tu corazón

Solo una vez

Quisiera ser todo lo que tocas tú,

Por favor

Como quisiera ser la lluvia en ti

Latiendo sobre tu piel

Como quisiera ser el sol en ti

Estaré donde estés

Como quisiera ser el cielo sobre ti

Para verte amanecer

Para tenerte siempre muy cerca de mí

Como quisiera ser

Me duele tanto verte en otros brazos

Y que no sepas cuantos que te amo

Quisiera ser tus sábanas

Para poderte acariciar

Solo una vez

Quisiera ser todo lo que tocas tú,

Por favor

Como quisiera ser la lluvia en ti

Latiendo sobre tu piel

Como quisiera ser el sol en ti

Y estar en donde estés

Como quisiera ser el cielo sobre ti

Para verte amanecer

Para tenerte siempre muy cerca de mí

Como quisiera ser

Quisiera ser el suelo que pisas,

La fuerza que te empuja a vivir.

Y estar ahí, dentro de ti

Como quisiera ser la lluvia en ti

Cayendo sobre tu piel

Como quisiera ser el sol en ti

Y estar en donde estés

Como quisiera ser el cielo sobre ti

Para verte amanecer

Para tenerte siempre muy cerca de mí

Como quisiera ser…

Quisiera estar con ella, abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuánto la amo, decirle que fue un error irme, decirle que no hay nada más importante que ella para mi, decirle que daría mi vida por ella, decirle que no podía vivir sin ella, decirle que me daba todo con tan sólo respirar (**N/A: Edward siempre tan perfecto no? xD)** Quería arrancarla de mi corazón, pero al hacerlo me quitaría la vida, no quería, no podía olvidarla. ¿y si irme fue un error? ¿y si no esperarla fue un error? Ya no había tiempo de arrepentirme, ya lo había hecho, todo estaba hecho y no podía hacer nada, lo único que quería era que ella fuera feliz y con Jacob podría serlo, Jacob la quería, tal vez no tanto como yo pero sí la quería, y ella, ella podría aprender a amarlo aunque me doliera…

-¿Edward?- oh no, Tanya aquí no, no en medio de éste mar de dolor…

**POV Jacob**

Algo me decía que Bella no sentía lo mismo que yo pero quise hacer caso omiso de eso y simplemente disfrutar, pues bien, por escuchar lo que no debía me lastimé. Pero vamos, siempre supe que Bella quería a Edward, ahora ella estaba persiguiéndome, debería parar, dejarla hablar pero algo me decía que me hiciera del rogar y así lo hice, ya no aguanté y me di la vuelta:

-¿Qué quieres Bella?- me sorprendí ante mis propias palabras.

-Pedirte perdón, eres mi mejor amigo, no te quiero perder, yo no mando en mi corazón y amo a Edward más que nada, sé que esto te cae cómo limón en el ojo **(N/A: duele mucho que te caiga limón en el ojo xD)** pero quiero que sepas la verdad, hice mal al mentir para no herirte, me equivoque y por eso quiero pedirte perdón, esto no funcionó ni funcionará por más que quiera, lo amo a él y no puedo dejar de pensar en él, alguien llegará a ti Jacob, perdón, no te quiero perder- sus ojos estaban llenos de verdad, y aunque dolía era verdad, ella lo quería y él a ella, me atrevería a decir que más que yo.

-No me pidas perdón y ven- le di un abrazo y comenzó a llorar- ¿ahora por qué lloras? Bella si lloras porque te perdoné ya no te perdono ¿está bien?

-¡no tonto! Lloro porque cómo te vine a buscar Edward pensó que tal vez sentía algo por ti y no sé si se fue- me respondí con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pues vamos a buscarlos.

**POV Bella**

¿Podría ser posible? ¿conservar al amor de mi vida y a mi mejor amigo? Sentía que no era posible pero no debía ser negativa, no ahora.

Llegamos y Edward no estaba:: me derrumbé.

-Se fue Jake- lloré- Se fue… No podía dejar de llorar, yo era la culpable de que se haya ido y ahora estaban las consecuencias, el no decirle la verdad a Jacob y herir así a Edward con la mentira, y ahora hacerlo feliz con la verdad y lastimar a Jacob con sinceridad, perseguir a Jacob hizo pensar a Edward que tal vez sentía algo por Jake y jamás podría recuperarlo.

-Tal vez está con los demás, vamos- se prendió una chispa de esperanza gracias a Jacob.

-Bella y yo ya no somos novios, me dijo la verdad- anunció Jacob- Ama a Edward más de lo que se pueden imaginar- todos sonrieron- El problema es que yo escuché la verdad y me fui erróneamente, Bella me persiguió y Edward ya no está donde antes ¿no saben dónde está?- la alegría se fue de sus ojos. Un celular comenzó a sonar.

-Debe ser Edward- sonrió- Sí, es un mensaje- eso me dio alegría.

Su sonrisa desapareció:

-¿Qué? ¿¡Qué pasa Jasper!- grité desesperada.

-Nos avisa que se va a Forks, el piensa que sientes algo por Jacob y quiere que seas feliz

-¡No!- no pude contener el llanto…

**Créanme que me duele hacer sufrir a Edward, soy totalmente Team Edward y Team- Anti Jacob pero ya verán más adelante, no prometo ni sé si podré actualizar mañana pero haré lo posible, ya mañana entro a clases :S**

**La canción se llama quisiera ser y es de RBD xD**

**Gracias a los que me lee, gracias por sus reviews y gracias por ponerme en alertas, autores y historias preferidas, gracias de verdad!**


	12. Reconciliación y malas o buenas noticias

**POV Bella**

No sabía qué hacer, por tonta, por idiota, por estúpida lo perdí, por eso y más. Lo amaba cómo no tenía idea, no sabía qué hacer, entonces se me ocurrió una idea:

-Alice dame las llaves de tú auto.

-Bella tu no irás a…

Se las arrebaté y salí disparada al porshe, gracias a Dios hoy no me fallo mi sentido del equilibro, salí rumbo a Forks, no tardaría en llamarme Alice…

-¡¿Qué crees que haces Isabella?

-Ir a buscar al amor de mi vida- respondí con simpleza aunque quería llorar.

Y colgué, de aquí a Forks no pude contener el llanto, tanto que casi choco.

Llegué, pregunté por él pero nadie me supo dar razón de Edward, entonces se me ocurrió llamarlo aunque reconocería mi número, le llamé de un teléfono público:

-¿Hola?- preguntó al "Incómodo", suspiré lo diría rápido:

-Soy Bella, no me interesa Jacob, es sólo mi mejor amigo, a ti es a quién amo más que a nada, me estás destrozando al irte, por favor regresa- y comencé a llorar.

-Bella yo…

-¿Tú que? Yo te amo no siento nada por él…

-Pero yo pienso que sí lo sientes aunque no lo sepas, entonces…

-Si así fuera no tiene importancia porque yo a ti TE AMO! Vuelve por favor te lo suplico

-¿Dónde estás?

-En Forks, vine a buscarte

-Voy para allá, espérame

Sonreí, eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír. Le envié un sms:

_¿Dónde te espero?_

_Bells_

Rápidamente me contesto, eso me hizo sonreír:

_En el aeropuerto._

_Edward_

Le contesté:

_Está bien, Te amo_

_Bells_

Contestó tan rápido como se lo envié:

_Yo más hermosa._

_Edward_

Fui al aeropuerto, aunque sólo tardo cómo media hora se me hicieron eternos los minutos, los contaba para que llegara, en cuánto lo vi entrar corrí hacia a él sin darle tiempo de nada y lo besé, fue un beso apasionado pero tierno, lleno de dolor y amor.

-Te amo, demasiado, jamás te dejaré ir.

-Ni yo a ti amor- me besó la frente

-Eddy, hay amé ese beso contigo- llegó Tanya

Eso me partió el corazón, mi cara estaba horrible, lo pude ver en Edward.

-Bella, espera yo, no me besé con ella, ella me robó el beso y yo…

Respiré, debía creerle, le amaba, además yo deje que Jacob me besara, Edward era un caballero y jamás usaría la fuerza en una mujer más que por razones fuertes, y contra Jacob yo no pude.

-No te preocupes amor, estamos a mano- le guiñé.

- Te amo Bella!- me levantó en el aire- Te amo más que a nada, eres mi vida, mi sol, mi mundo…

-Mi amor por ti no tiene definición Edward, porque definir es limitar y mi amor por ti no tiene límites!- sonreí- y tú Tanya consíguete una vida ¿está bien?

Mi vida estaba completa, aunque algo me decía que no me debía confiar.

Llegamos a mi departamento ahí llegarían ellos, lo raro es que Alice llegó llorando:

-¿Qué paso Alice?- pregunté temerosa.

-Mi mamá Bella, eso pasa- chilló más fuerte.

-Amor, no le hagas caso…

-Ella, ella me quiere llevar a Suiza para ayudarla a diseñar

-Ella no tiene ningún derecho- dije con furia.

-Lamentablemente sí Bella, es mi madre.

-Haz aquí los diseños y se los mandas por internet- se me prendió el foco.

-Creo que es una buena idea pero no sé si acceda.

-Llámala- sugirió Rose.

-Mamá, ven a mi departamento, necesito hablar contigo, si ya sé, te entiendo, será rápido-colgó

La mamá de Alice llegó rápido, pero a todos nos miró con cara de: "¿qué amigos son estos?"

-Mamá seré rápida y directa, no me quiero ir de aquí, soy muy feliz, te podré mandar los diseños y todo lo que quieras por internet, por favor dí que sí..

-Alice, eso no es posible lo sabes, además no creo que sepas..

-Si ella no sabe yo sé señora, por favor, se lo ruego- intervino Jasper.

-¿y tú quien eres?- preguntó de forma despreciativa, cuando Jazz se disponía a contestar Alice intervino

-Es un amigo mamá, ¿contenta? por favor, te lo suplico, haré todos los diseños que quieras, te los enviaré cuando quieras, me pongo de rodillas por favor..

-Está bien está bien Marie, ya no te arrodilles, no exageres dramática- estuve a punto de replicarle, odiaba que fuera así con Alice, pero me envió una mirada de advertencia.

-Gracias mamá!- sonrió Alice

-Si, si lo que digas chao- salió huyendo.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de la furia, Jasper bueno su cara no tenía precio, los ojos de Rosalie brillaban de enojo, Edward reflejaba impotencia y Emmett de igual forma.

-Perdona amor, pero ¿Cómo se atreve- dijo Jasper tratando de controlarse.

-Amor no le tomes importancia, lo bueno es que no me voy- le dió un pequeño beso.

-Por fin todos juntos- grité de felicidad.

-¿Cómo? entonces estan juntos!- afirmó Rose.

-Siii-brinqué cómo Alice solía hacerlo, y sin pensarlo, besé a Edward, pero el beso se fue subiendo de tono, yo misma estaba sorprendida, no recordaba que estabamos en público hasta que Emmett cómo siempre hizo una broma:

-em, hay muchos cuartos, digo, yo sugiero- todos rieron, Edward lo miró queriendolo matar y yo me sonrojé profundamente.

-Interrumpo?- llegó Jacob- Edward, Bella, que bueno que están juntos-Edward volteó a verme con el signo de interrogación en la cara.

-Él me entendió amor- le dí un beso en su nariz.

-Hola Jake.

**Perdón, la escuela me trae loca ¬¬ prometo actualizar cada tres días o cada semana, más al rato subo otro capi para compensar ésto.**

**Gracias:D**


End file.
